Maybe
by Chezza
Summary: Daniel can't sleep. Anymore would give it away.


Summary: Daniel can't sleep. Anymore would give it away. =)   
  
Status: Complete  
  
Series/Sequel: N/A  
  
Category: Thoughts  
  
Spoilers: A couple of teeny ones for Fallen/Homecoming and   
  
Fragile Balance. Oh and Season Six's Changeling.  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Characters: Daniel Jackson/Sam Carter.  
  
Pairing: Implied S/J.   
  
Rating: PG13 to be on the safe side.   
  
Warnings: None.   
  
Posted: 26/07/03   
  
Archive Permissions: Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld.net, SJD,   
  
Chezza's Gate, anyone else - please ask. I'm sure Sarah will   
  
probably say yes if you really want it that badly.  
  
Disclaimer: : Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of   
  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and   
  
Gekko Productions---wish I could have just an itty-bitty piece, but   
  
am forced to be satisfied as a spectator.   
  
Author's notes (by Chezza. Just to clarify, I'm *NOT* the   
  
author but figured I'd put something in here anyway):   
  
Sarah's second fanfic! Please R & R. And before you say anything,   
  
there is a sequel still in the works....   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
MAYBE…sharing a tent wasn't such a good idea.   
  
Actually, it was most definitely a *bad* idea. Although thinking back, it wasn't MY   
  
idea in the first place. It was Sam's. Not wanting to share a tent with Jack -   
  
hmm…I wonder why - or disturb Teal'c as he slept, Sam offered to sleep with   
  
me. Woah, wait a minute, back up there, Daniel! Ahem. Let me rephrase that;   
  
SHARE my tent. Man, what has gotten into me lately?   
  
First, I suggest that we've had a relationship. Of course, at the time I had no   
  
memory of my 'previous' life. Then when I officially return to the SGC, I have the   
  
insane idea to hold a house-warming party for my new apartment. Which, after   
  
way too much alcohol and far too little common sense, I end up *flirting* with   
  
Sam. Yes folks, me - Mr. Articulate - called Samantha Carter, a 'Babe'. Not   
  
particularly smart. Especially considering that I'd had entirely too much to drink   
  
and Jack was sat across the room when I said it. Looking back, I'll admit that it   
  
was not one of my finer moments. But it was *nothing* compared to walking in   
  
on her getting dressed in the locker room this morning! It probably wouldn't have   
  
been *so* bad, if I hadn't said "Wow" quite so loudly… As you can imagine, that   
  
didn't go over too well either. In fact, I seriously thought she was going to punch   
  
my lights out. I guess I should consider myself lucky that she had her hands full,   
  
grabbing the towel off the floor.   
  
Which brings me back to the present. And I have to say - after all *this* - I'm   
  
shocked that she offered to stay with me tonight. In my tent. On P2X 112. Jack   
  
and Teal'c are sharing the tent next to us. I can understand that she didn't want   
  
to share with Jack. They're both trying so hard to avoid any chance of   
  
inappropriate behavior. Plus, I think she's embarrassed about calling 'Mini-Jack'   
  
cute. Not that our Jack knows anything about it, but she's still very   
  
uncomfortable around him. And why not stay with Teal'c? Well it appears that   
  
since he's learnt to sleep and dream, he seems to have learnt to snore, as well.   
  
So, that leaves Sam and me. Together. In the same tent. All night. Sleeping.   
  
Well, she's sleeping. I'm just lying here thinking. I'm thinking that *maybe* this   
  
was a very bad idea. It wasn't so bad at first, but then she rolled over on me.   
  
Yep, that's right, she's sleeping extremely snug with me right now. In all   
  
honesty, I did *try* to push her away, but she grabbed my shirt. She's got quite a   
  
grip for someone who's supposed to be unconscious. So then I try to pull myself   
  
away from her. Except she just increases her grip and moans "No…stay".   
  
Okay, so *now* what do I do? I know she's normally a very light sleeper, which   
  
means she's either awake and asking me to be her pillow, or she's dreaming.   
  
I'm not sure I want to know which is the right answer. On the other hand, I'm   
  
curious. If she *is* asleep, who's she dreaming about? Jack, or me? In the   
  
situation I'm in now, part of me is desperate to find out who is the man in her   
  
dreams. Who is this man that she is begging to stay? Is he her lover, or her   
  
friend? Or maybe he's both? And if I *did* know, would I really want to know?,   
  
Especially if I was that man? Wait a minute, do I *want* it to be me?, Or do I   
  
want it to be Jack? I'm not really sure anymore…   
  
This is bad. This is *very* bad. I'm literally stuck here, lying with a beautiful,   
  
brilliant, charming and amazing woman - who also happens to be my best friend   
  
- and I don't know what to think or feel. This is not good. Maybe I should wake   
  
her. But what if she's already awake? She hasn't moved or said anything in a   
  
long time and her breathing is slow and deep. She *has* to be asleep. Okay, so   
  
no problem. I'll act cool when she wakes up and pretend I never noticed how   
  
we're positioned. Maybe that will work. I can handle that. I think.   
  
"Daniel, stop thinking and go to sleep." Sam mumbles. Okay, so maybe not….  
  
~~~End~~~ 


End file.
